buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy's Place
, previously named Willy’s Bar, was a demon bar in Sunnydale owned by Willy. The place served both demons and humans, and was often used as source of information on demon activity, the owner himself known for being a double dealing snitch. History In 1997, Angel went to Willy’s Bar while it was closed, and interrogated Willy on who had sent the Order of Taraka after the Slayer. They were interrupted by Kendra Young, who fought the vampire and locked him in a cage within the bar."What's My Line, Part One" Willy saved Angel before the sunlight from a window reached him, only to throw him into a hatch in the bar’s floor that led into the sewers. He handed Angel to Spike and received the combined money for it. Afterward, Kendra returned with Buffy Summers to rescue Angel. They interrogated Willy on what had happened with the vampire, but he only revealed he had saved Angel from the sunlight."What's My Line, Part Two" In 1998, Buffy went with Xander Harris to the bar to seek information on the Harbingers of Death and the First Evil. Willy immediately announced the arrival of the Slayer so his vampire patrons would leave the place. Willy then told Buffy he had heard a few things from the underground, a migration out of Sunnydale from the lower inhabitants that seemed scared of something around there."Amends" In the same year, Willy and the bar were attacked by the Sisterhood of Jhe, causing some destruction and leaving him badly hurt."The Zeppo" Willy would say that “after those Apocalypse demons nearly did me in I had an experience of the spiritual variety,” which caused him to update the bar. In 2000, Willy’s Bar had its named changed to Willy’s Place, and also got a deep fryer: “demons just go crazy for chicken fingers.” For this, Willy also attempted to clean his image as a double dealing snitch, asking Buffy to make their talking look like a real interrogation. He also announced the place got new rules, such as no killing. Although, a paranoid Riley Finn then made a scene because he found Buffy associating in a place full of demons, threatening an unknown patron at gun point."Goodbye Iowa" Months later, Riley returned there night after night to drink at the bar while an unidentified bartender was present, when he met the vampire Sandy."Family" Eventually, he came back and accepted Sandy’s offer to bite him."Shadow" It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale following the Battle at the Hellmouth."Chosen" Gallery Willy's Amends 01.jpg|Willy's Bar counter in 1998 with Christmas decorations Willy's Amends 02.jpg|Willy's Bar entrance in 1998 with Christmas decorations Willy's Amends 03.jpg|Willy's Bar facade in 1998 with Christmas decorations Buffy414_250.jpg Riley and Sandy at Willy's Place.png Behind the Scenes *In 1841, a saloon located where would be founded the town of Sunnydale was named Whisky Willy’s, with vampires as both patrons and employees (The Glittering World). Although, the connection between the two demon bars was never confirmed. Appearances *"What's My Line, Part One" *"What's My Line, Part Two" *"Innocence" *"Amends" *"The Zeppo" *"Enemies" *"Goodbye Iowa" *"Family" *"Shadow" *"Same Time, Same Place" References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Bars and clubs